


Ms.Fabulous & The Avengers

by ToniBlack13



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Faked Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Past Child Abuse, Peter Parker is a good boyfreind, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Content, Sickfic, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Toni being toni, Toni has mommy issues, Toni has trust issues, Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Has Trust Issues, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark finds a new science freind, Tony Stark has a daughter, Tortured Toni, Touring, emotional torture, tony has a kid he doesn't know about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniBlack13/pseuds/ToniBlack13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtney Gold, or Toni may come off as your typical bad girl but don't let that fool you she's really Ms. Fabulous just like her boyfriend, Peter Parker is Spider-man. What happens when her parents die in a car crash and Agent Coulson or Mr. Agent as she calls him have Tony Stark & Steve Rodgers adopt her making her live with the Avengers. On top of this there's speculation that Jacob Gold's not her father find out in this heart wrenching, secret filled adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ms.Fabulous & The Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> So first things first I wanna thank my beta reader Ten-Thousand-Lilies because this would be grammatically awful have spelling mistakes and just would not sound as well as it dose so thank you now time for  
> Important Notes:  
> So the original characters are Courtney Gold or Toni Gold who is Ms.Fabulous & is dating Peter, yes she knows he's spider-man, and is kind of like tony Starks carbon copy or clone, she loves science and knows French, Greek, Italian & Latin. She loves AC/DC & Black Sabbath. My next original character is Chantel Firestone director of HSSH which stands for High School Super Hero's created by Chantel for teenage superheroes denied by SHIELD. She is pretty much the adult mentor in Toni's life, is her mother & Father's, Moria & Jacob Gold, best friend she practically raises Toni. She keeps her in line and doesn't take back talk. She and g  
> her twin sister star are superheroes and spies and both play a big part in Toni's life.  
> Now in this fic Iron man 3 never happened and Pepper and Tony didn't date & Steve and Tony started dating after the Avengers movie and eventually get married. Tony still has the Arc reactor.  
> Peter and Gwen never happened. Toni and Peter have been friends since they were little and started dating at 14. Peter became Spider-man at 14 and Toni figured it out from all the injuries he started sporting. Once she told him who she was they started crime fighting together. The two work with HSSH & SHIELD. In this fic toni is 15 turning 16 and Peter is 16. Shield, Agent Coulson, Barton,& Romanov along with HSSH and Chantel are the only ones who know who Peter and Toni are. Everything else should be explained if u have any questions just let me know.  
> Disclaimer I own nothing except Toni gold, Chantel Firestone, Ms.Fabulous & Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this First rewritten Chapter you meet Toni Gold daughter of Moira and Jacob Gold, owners and Co-CEOs of Gold Enterprises. Toni is none other then Ms.Fabulous the Superhero whose dating Spider-Man AKA Peter Parker and the two are in their senior year of High School and at the end of the Chapter a huge secret is reveled. BTW I suck at summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is based on the two parings Toni and Peter and Stony. Pepper and Tony never happened and Tony still has the Arc reactor and Age of Ultron never happened and Steve and Tony are married and two main slight characters Chantel and Star are twin sisters Star will only happen in flash backs thought because she died btw if your confused or anything just message me or comment I will explain Disclaimer I don"t own marvel or avengers or Spider-man I only own OC's and the the story plot

**Chapter1: My Life Get's turned upside Down**

My alarm blares as the song "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC sounds from the radio. Most would find it deafeningly loud but it's usually the only thing that wakes me up. I look at my Stark phone and see it's 6:30 a.m., my alarm has been going off for half an hour and my mom has yet to come in and yell at me to either turn it off and go back to sleep or get up and get ready for school. I get up and remember my parents are at work and have probably been there all night considering they are head of Gold Enterprises. That or they went out to dinner like they planed, got drunk off their asses and crashed in their labs in the lower parts of Gold Enterprise. My body aches; every muscle, bone and joint burns a fiery pain but I shake it off and suck it up because the pain comes with the job description. I go to my closet and pull out a black shirt that says Stark Industries in electric blue writing. I mainly wear it to tick my mom off 'cause SI is their biggest competitor next to Oscorp, but I refuse to wear those shirts. I pair the shirt with an electric blue skirt and black ripped leather leggings. I go to the bathroom to take a shower to see if it will help with the pain.

 

As I wait for the water to heat up I glance in the mirror. Last night's fight replays in my head as I glance at each mark; busted lip from one too many face plants into the ground, black eye from god knows what, knuckles bruised from one too many punches thrown, my right shoulder bruised and possibly broken from Amber Fang throwing me into buildings. The worst is a stab wound from Amber Fang's Zekrom which is only now starting to scab over.

 

Zekrom, the thing that gave me my powers and is now my weakness. I notice my oldest scar, the only one I didn't get from my secret life, the scar I've had since birth. Three silver marks on my lower stomach, scars my mom caused for being careless on October 2. Honestly, I think she planned to be there that day. The Zekrom shards that had given me my powers had been imbedded into my mother's stomach while she was pregnant with me, not harming her other than needing a few stitches. I, on the other hand, had almost died. The shards had fused with my DNA which, if not successful, would have killed me. Everyone thought that all it did was give me a higher metabolism, normal temperature of a hundred degrees and immunity to most sicknesses. What HSSH and I know is I have powers to control rocks, gems and metals; see the future; heightened senses; power of invisibility and much more.

 

I shower, get dressed and finish my daily routine in the bathroom, making sure the black eye is covered up with makeup, the scars are hidden and my lipstick covers the busted lip. I towel my hair dry and leave it down then go back to my room and put on my black peep toe heel boots that have gold and silver chains on them. I put on my black leather jacket and grab my black and pink book bag. I go to the kitchen to get some coffee when a family picture catches my eye. You could tell the picture was posed with how fake it all looked. My mom with her blonde hair pulled back into a bun and ice cold blue eyes piercing behind black square rimmed glasses. She wore an elegant white satin skirt and a blazer to match. My father with his slicked back blonde hair and same cold blue ice eyes in a blue business suit and my twelve year old brother in his prep academy school uniform. He has the same cold blue eyes and has his blonde hair slicked back like my father.

 

Then there's me with my brown hair curled, outlining my face and making my chocolate brown eyes pop with a beauty mark under the left one. I'm standing off to the side in one of my band t-shirts, my usual black or dark colors and leather clothes. Odd one out like usual. I shake it off and put my coffee in a Styrofoam throw away cup. I check my phone, ignoring all the texts that aren't from Peter as it's been going off nonstop, and see its September 18th which means two weeks until my birthday. Then I grab a chocolate bar for breakfast and my skateboard that I carelessly left by the door. I quickly send a text to Peter and head off to school.

 

As I speed off to English class I hear the teacher say, "Ms. Gold your late, don't let it happen again."

 

"I promise, it won't happen again."

 

"Don't make promises you can't keep Courtney."

 

"It's Toni, Mrs. Avalon."

 

"Sorry Toni, don't make promises you can't keep." She repeats herself irritably, then continues "Now, class."

 

I tune out as I take my seat behind Peter who passes me a note.

 

Why are you so late? You usually only miss math! English has 20 minutes left, what gives?

 

I write back,

 

Oh, you know, just saving people, dealing with evil villains. You know, the usual.

 

Then hand the note back.

 

He looks a little surprised then writes something and hands the note back to me.

 

Figures, we need to talk after class.

 

I start to ponder at what this could mean. Then write 'ok ' and hand it back to him. Class drones on and I'm so relieved when the bell rings.

 

"So," Peter's voice rings behind me. "Why were you almost two periods late to school?"

 

"Well it's a cute story," he beckons for me to go on. "You see I over slept 'cause my parents are still at work and I was out till four a.m. and didn't get up 'till six-thirty and took an hour long shower then it took me two hours to get here because I had to save people."

 

"Very cute," he says sarcastically, "now are you busy this afternoon?"

 

"No, why?"

 

"You are now." He kisses me then whispers in my ear. "You know I love you, right?"

 

"You've told me often bug boy."

 

"Spiders aren't bugs ..."

 

"I know, spiders are arachnids."

 

He kisses me again, as if it means he has surrendered or is amused, and with that we both went off to science class. Halfway through the class the principal walks in and says something to the teacher. The teacher calls me forward and the principal looks at me with a sad look. "Hello Courtney, I hear you were almost two periods late for class. May I ask why?"

 

"Yes, sir. And not to be rude or anything but I go by Toni, Toni with an I, and I overslept sir."

 

"Right, right that's what I've been told. Anyway, uh, Court ... I mean Toni I, uh, well if you could please come with me to the office I will give you the details about something that happened involving you."

 

As if on cue the whole class starts 'Oooohhhh'-ing.

 

"Uh, okay." I look over at Peter and he gives me a look that says he's there for me, just give him a sign. I look up at him mouthing 'I am fine.'

 

He nods as if saying 'okay' then I follow the principal to his office.

 

"Well, you're not in trouble ... I just didn't want to say anything in front of the class but your parents were in a car crash. That's why I wanted to take you to my office to discuss the details."

 

My body goes on autopilot as we walk the halls that seem to stretch and become long lifeless walkways. My mind is buzzing with so many 'what if's but it keeps coming back to one: they could be gone for good. The only thing that stings is that if they are gone then I'll never know if they think I'm just a failed experiment. I'm pulled out of my thoughts and find that we're in the principal's office and he's pulling out a chair for me.

 

"As I said, your parents were in an accident. Late last night they were involved in a terrible car crash and rushed to the hospital and," here his voice faltered, "I'm afraid they passed away this morning. The hospital has been trying to contact you since then and when you didn't show up this morning we assumed that was why. It quickly became apparent to us that you didn't receive the news which brings us here now. We felt it best to inform you as soon as possible, especially with the reporters waiting to spring on you, and for you to find out from us rather than them."

 

 

He stops talking and looks up at me. "Toni...Toni? Courtney?" But I can only hear bits and pieces as images blur and time as I know it stops-stands still. Seconds become hours, minutes days, hours years. I start to hear voices, one of them is Peter's. The principal must have gotten him and I didn't even realize it. "Toni ... Toni... Toni... me. I ... she ... into shock."

 

The thing that finally snaps me out of it is when he says: "Courtney Belle Gold, answer me or so help me I will spill every little secret you have!" He is now at eye level with me, his dark ocean blue eyes lock onto my warm chocolate brown ones. One hand is resting on my cheek- it is warm and feels amazing against my cool skin. He pulls back when I look up into his eyes, slowly leaning in for a kiss. It's a short, sweet peck on the lips but still full of raw emotions like love and compassion. As he pulls his hand back some of my makeup comes off with it, he knows that I almost never wear makeup unless I'm hiding bruises; he then gives me a look that says 'we will talk about this later'.

 

"Can I take Toni home?" He asks.

 

"Yes, I think today's been rough on her."

 

We walk out of the principal's office and sign out then go to our lockers and grab our things before leaving the building. We leave the school with book bags slung on one shoulder, my left hand intertwined into Peter's right, both of us carrying skateboards and wearing sunglasses as we exit the front doors. My hair's whipping in the wind as the flashes of cameras go off around us from the press and paparazzi. Questions were being shouted at us left and right.

 

"Courtney! Is it true that you didn't know your parents were dead for a full twenty-four hours?"

 

"Is it true that you hate your parents and are happy they're dead?"

 

Another shouted "Courtney, is it true that your parents left you home alone for day's, even weeks, at a time when you were a child?"

 

Peter whispers in my ear, "ignore them."

 

But the one that took me by surprise was this: "Hey Toni, is it true that some people close to Moria have said that Jacob Gold is not your father?" Said a guy with a heavy Brooklyn accent.

 

"What are you talking about?" I scream.

 

He steps forward with a smirk on his face, a notepad in his hand, a pen in the other. He pushes his glasses up and says "Oh, so you haven't heard." Cockiness was evident in his thickly accented voice. "Well, I'll let you find out."

 

He disappears into the crowd and then it goes wild as reporters keep shouting questions at me.

 

"COME ON LET'S GO!" Peter shouts over the roar of the crowd.

 

We put our skateboards down and go straight to my place. Once we get to Gold Enterprises people are shouting and taking pictures, so we slip into the shadows and use the back entrance. I enter the code into the security panel and we take the personal elevator up to the pent house. I lean up against the elevator wall, the movement is soothing and I start to fall asleep. The elevator dings and Peter nudges me to wake up. I whine in protest so he scoops me up bridal style and walks over to the couch. He sits down and lets me cuddle up against his chest.

 

"STAR," I say as the AI's voice enters the living room. "Play some kind of superhero movie and send one of the bots to get us blankets, chocolate, popcorn, wine....."

 

"Wine?" Peter interrupts.

 

"Yeah, you know I was thinking of some red wine from Paris or Italy. Why?"

 

"Why? We're too fucking young for wine."

 

"Hasn't stopped us before. Plus my parents dying ... well this calls for a celebration."

 

"Why? Aren't you a little sad? I mean I know they abused you and all but you aren't a little bit upset about it?"

 

"No, those people made my life a living hell. They deserve to rot in Hell!" I spat bitterly.

 

Peter gets a look in his eyes like he understands but at the same time thinks I should be a little upset.

 

"Now, as I was saying, send one of the bots to get us blankets, chocolate, popcorn and red wine from Paris or Italy." Effectively cutting off any further discussion.

 

"Of course." STAR's silky French accented voice replies.

 

She starts the movie as the bot brings us said items. Halfway through the movie I start to fall asleep but all hopes are shattered when STAR re-enteres the room. "Mistress, the phone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overwridden." She announces.

 

Peter and I sit up as I reach for my phone and he fills up two crystal wine glasses. (A/N this is kinda like the scenes from Avengers) I hold the phone out in front of me and proceed to say, "you have reached the life model decoy of Toni Gold, please leave a message."

 

"Gold," Coulson's voice shouts. "We need to talk. This is urgent."

 

"Then leave it urgently."

 

The elevator doors ding and Coulson steps out.

 

"Security breech!" I shout. "I'm pretty sure that, that is breaking and entering. Isn't that like, I don't know, illegal."

 

"Gold, I have a proposal for you and need you to look over this as soon as possible."

 

"Official consulting hours are between eight and six every other Thursday." I say while plastering one of my famous trademark smirks.

 

Coulson just glares like he's use to it and says, "it's not a consultation."

 

"Sure it's not, agent." But all he does is roll his eyes.

 

Coulson tries to hand me the device but I shout, "I don't like being handed things, Mr. Agent!"

 

"That's alright." Peter starts taking the device from his hand and replacing it with his wine glass, "because you have homework and I'll gladly make sure you get this done." He then takes the wine glass from my hand and says, "so, let's trade," and swaps it for the device.

 

"Hey! That's my wine and you have to read it too!" I pout.

 

"You can have more once you do your homework and trust me, I'll read it tonight while your messing around in the labs."

 

 

"STAR?" I purr.

 

"Yes?" Comes a smooth reply.

 

"Set everything up please."

 

"Right away, Mistress Gold." She says cheekily.

 

"Ha ha ha!" I laugh sarcastically. "You fucking traitor." STAR knows I hate being called Mistress Gold.

 

"Mistress, logically speaking I can't be a traitor."

 

"Oh, why the fuck do you have to bring logic into this?"

 

The banter comes to a stop as the file appears on the holo screen.

 

"Wait! Do you want me and Spidey to join the Avengers?" I ask as I read the file.

 

Peter's eyes go wide as he shouts "No way, I don't think so. I'm not being a S.H.I.E.L.D monkey."

 

"Yes to you guys joining the Avengers and no, Peter, you won't be a 'S.H.E.I.L.D monkey'." He calmly states, his face showing no emotion.

 

"I didn't think I qualify. Apparently I'm volatile, self obsessed and don't play well with others."

 

"Pft, we all know you don't play well with others," Peter sarcastically starts "But you're not that volatile and I could never see you as self obsessed."

 

Coulson dramatically sighs. "Your character profile doesn't matter anymore, it never mattered. It was your age. You were twelve during the attack Toni and you were a newbie, we couldn't risk it."

 

"So what if I was fucking twelve? And don't give me the newbie bull shit, I've been trained practically my whole life."

 

"But how would people feel if you would have died and found out you were twelve, hmm? How would that look for SHIELD?"

 

"Wait, you started being Ms. Fabulous at twelve?" Peter cries, eyes wide with disbelief.

 

"Much earlier than that."

 

 

"Look at the file. I'll be here tomorrow to move you in Toni, and give you two your coms."

 

With that he turns and leaves. Peter goes back to the movie and I read the files. I have the feeling Stark and I would get along perfectly. About three hours later I finish the file and Peter finishes his movie marathon.

 

"Hey," he whispers in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. He wraps his arms around my waist, slowly placing kisses along my neck. "I'm going to take a shower, want to join me?"

 

"Mmm, tempting but I've got a few things to finish. Maybe after that we can have fun tonight before bed."

 

"Okay." He kisses me then heads off to the bathroom.

 

Once I'm sure Peter's gone I call out to STAR. "STAR, pull up the files of my DNA my mom took while she was pregnant with me before the accident. Then compare them with the ones she took afterward. When you're done with that run a paternity test with Jacob Gold's DNA... and see if you can hack into SHIELD while you're at it."

 

"Right away, Toni."

 

About half an hour later STAR is done with the first two tasks and to say I'm shocked is an understatement.

 

"So to recap ... Jacob Gold is not my father."

 

"Correct." STAR states calmly.

 

"And what you gathered from my DNA is that when the Zekrom fused with my DNA it literally wiped out all my mother's DNA, barely leaving enough to confirm I'm her daughter."

 

"Correct." STAR said again just as calmly.

 

"So, whoever my father is, I'm his carbon copy?"

 

"Yes, you are once again correct."

 

"How are we on hacking SHIELD?"

 

"Could be a few days."

 

"Great, they could know who my father is and we're just gonna have to wait. Notify me as soon as you get in." I instruct as I get up and head towards the door.

 

"Will do. If I may, can I ask where you're going?"

 

"To bed. See you later STAR."

 

"Of course. Pleasant dreams Mistress."


End file.
